Dai Dai
by Randomatic
Summary: I thought bout using the song name from a japanese girl band called chatmonchy for the title.But please, if your an anti-ichiruki or anti-ichihime, don't read.This is a story of ichixrukixhime and who knows who ichigo will pick you just got to read it.
1. what do you think

"**What do you think?"**

"Ugh…Ichigo!," Rukia yelled at Ichigo for throwing her weird art piece in the trash. Ichigo threw a pencil at her head. "You're an idiot for drawing something so awful." He laughs at her and Rukia was pissed off. "You don't know anything about art, Rukia," He said evily. Rukia crossed her arms and notices something near Ichigo's wall. "What's that?" Ichigo looks where Rukia is looking at and smiled. "That's a guitar," he said as he grabbed it and showed it to her. Rukia made a weird expression. "I never seen this back at the soul society." Rukia touched it. Ichigo then begins to play it. Rukia was amazed. The tune interested her so much as he played.

"Ichigo, your talent is amazing." Ichigo smirked. "Better than yours at least." Rukia didn't say a word but still listen to him play. While Ichigo played, he looked at the smiling Rukia. He was happy to see her smile like that, she was something, even if she's a like a little girl. "Rukia…do you want to learn?" he asked politely. Rukia smiled brighter. "Really?" she sat near Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo hands her the guitar. She didn't know how to position her fingers so Ichigo made her sit between his legs, his arms around her, his hands holding hers and perfectly positioned her hands. To both surprise, it felt awkward. Usually a love couple would be positioned like this. Ichigo shook the thought off because him and Rukia are just partners, friends and probably close like family. "Ichigo?" he noticed when Rukia was waiting for him to help her play. "Sorry," So they began to play. Ichigo moved her fingers in a gentle was and they both played the guitar perfectly together. Then they heard the door bell ring and that's when Ichigo let go of Rukia and jumped to stand up. "Ichigo! Orihime is here!" They both heard his dad yell out. An awkward moment hit Ichigo in the head. He rubbed his head. "I shouldn't have done that..um…," he didn't look at Rukia. Rukia looked at Ichigo. She noticed how Ichigo was so tense but she ignored it. In her mind, she thought that doing that together, wasn't the right choice.

"Would you mind going to Yuzu's room?" he asked politely. Rukia nodded, then grabbed the guitar. " May I borrow your guitar?" "Sure" As their short conversation ended, Rukia left his room.

Orihime was heading to Ichigo's room and saw Rukia walk out of his room. She was wondering why she was in there. "Hi, Rukia!" she waved. Rukia see's Orihime and smiles, and she walks past Orihime to Yuzu's room. Ichigo rubbed his head and gave Orihime a kiss on the cheek. "Hey." Orihime turned and faced him and gave him a hug. "Hi, Ichigo." she laughed to let her blush disappear and both of them went in Ichigo's room. Rukia noticed the interaction they gave each other and just shrugged and ignored it. In her mind, she felt jealousy but to hold it off, she kept thinking that Orihime was a good friend to her and she shouldn't be thinking weird things like that, you know, being jealous over her being with Ichigo, or perhaps she tried to shake it off her mind.

While in Yuzu's room, Rukia still kept practicing how to play the guitar by reading a "LEARN HOW TO PLAY A GUITAR" booklet. Karin and Yuzu came into the room and were surprised to see Rukia. "Good afternoon, Rukia," Yuzu said with a smile. Rukia waved a "Hi" and still continued learning. Karin and Yuzu, looked at each other. Yuzu then whispers to Karin's eart. " Hey, I've noticed that Rukia has been quiet lately, ever since Ichigo and Orihime became a couple. It's been month now." Karin shrugged her shoulder's and flicked her finger at Yuzu's forehead. "Why ask me that? I don't think Rukia is the type for falling for Ichigo. Even if he tried to get at her." Yuzu crossed her arms then she decided to sit next to Rukia. Karin yawned and she went to go to her room and take a nap. "Rukia, you seem like a talented person, you do things so gracefully," Yuzu said with such enthusiasm. Rukia put down the guitar and smiled. "Well, I am a royal, back in the soul society. I'm from the Kuchiki clan." Yuzu was surprised.

"You're a princess!?" Rukia laughed at her expression. "Oh no! I'm no princess. I was just raised into the family and most likely, everyone protects me and makes sure I'm safe or my brother will kill them." Yuzu raised an eyebrow. " You have a brother?" she asked Rukia nodded. "Byakuya Kuchiki, lead of the Kuchiki clan, captain of squad six, of the thirteen court guards. He is famous for his abilities. His my older brother, well, brother-in-law since he married my older sister, Hisana." Yuzu was amazed. " Wow. You are special. No wonder why Ichigo brings you along all the time." Hearing his name, made Rukia uneasy. Yuzu noticed her reaction and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia, may I ask you something?" At this, Rukia, looked at her.

Ichigo got out of his room to walk Orihime out the door to say good-bye. Orihime said bye to his father and Karin. "You take care now, Orihime, hopefully my son helped you out a lot instead of giving you kisses," his dad said with such a happy face. Ichigo punched him on the face. "Stop it, dad!" Orihime laughed and said her good-byes again and kissed Ichigo before leaving. Ichigo locks the door and crosses his arms. "Karin, where's Yuzu and Rukia?" he asked. Karin faced him and said. "They went out together, to go to the store." Ichigo then thought to himself saying why late at night. Then he headed upstairs to his room and layed on his bed thinking of Orihime when all of a sudden his and Rukia's moment earlier came to mind and he covered the pillow on his face.

Rukia and Yuzu were now heading home, being extremely happy for buying things that they needed. "Rukia, thank you for being my company for the day." she said nicely. "Your welcome," Rukia said. Then she felt a spiritual pressure. She looked around and stopped Yuzu. "Rukia, a hollow." "I know." Rukia then change into her shinigami form and Yuzu moved her body to the side and watch as the girl in front of her, fight like a soul reaper. "Go get them, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia gave Yuzu a thumbs up and Rukia called out her Zanpakuto. "Sode No Shirayuki!" she yelled. Her Zanpakuto turned pure white and she started to fight. As she fought the littlest hollows, a bigger hollow came, and cut her. "Rukia!" Yuzu yelled. Rukia fell near Yuzu and Yuzu went to her. "Rukia! Are you alright?!" She then notices that the hollow was about to attack them. "I reject!" a huge orange yellowish light protected them as the hollow tried to hit. "Orihime." Yuzu looked at the girl. Orihime ran to both Rukia and Yuzu. "Rukia." Rukia slowly get's up. "Your in pain, Rukia, just rest." Orihime demanded. "Orihime! Take Yuzu home and my Gi-Gai, now!" I'll take car e of this!" Rukia continued to attack the hollow. She saw that Orihime was still there. "Orihime! Please go!" Rukia smiled. Orihime was confused. Bu her and Yuzu left. Rukia landed on the ground and looked at the hollow. "BANKAI!" A bright light suddenly surrounded her.

Ichigo feels a high spiritual pressure and doesn't know who's pressure he feels.

"Ichigo!" he hears Yuzu's voice from outside of the window and he run's downstairs and answers the door. He was surprised. "Orihime? Yuzu?" Then he see's Rukia's Gi-Gai. "Ichigo…Rukia is--" Ichigo was wide eyed. He then notices that it started to rain and he didn't like this feeling and he ran out to look for her. Orihime watched as he ran, leaving his body on the ground. "Ichigo.."Orihime began to felt jealous. All this time, ever since beating the arrancar, Ichigo still runs to Rukia. Even if they are together, Ichigo still feels connected to Rukia.

Rukia's Bankai revealed a scythe weapon and she cut down the hollow. "Rukia!!" she hears Ichigo's voice. All she did was stood there. "Ru--," he paused at his words and stared. This strong spiritual powers were Rukia's. The same power she had when she was her hollow/dark Rukia. "Rukia, your bankai is--" "Yeah. This is my bankai. A bankai that would have killed you when I wasn't myself." Rukia went forward and attacked him. Rukia smiled and she stopped. Her Bankai disappeared. "Darn. You Don't want to train, Ichigo?" Ichigo whacked her on the head. "Hey!" "Don't you ever try to use your Bankai on a weak hollow like that!" Rukia stared. "Also don't you ever tell anyone to leave you behind to fight alone! What are you trying to prove?!" Ichigo held her by the shoulders. "I'm going to protect you." Rukia brushed him off. "You have Orihime to protect! I can fight! Both of us are soul reapers and she is not!" Ichigo, you don't need to protect me. I can fight on my own!" All of a sudden, she felt dizzy and she fainted. Ichigo caught her. "Rukia….."

Back at home, Rukia stay in one of the clinic bed's sleeping. Orihime looked at her. "Ichigo…saved you on time." She clenched her hands and tears fall down her face. "I'm jealous again." Orihime looked at her. "Ichigo always have to end up being there for you, I envy you, Rukia, but I can't because your dear friend to me." Orihime got up from her seat and walked away. Rukia opened her eyes and tears started to appear. "Rukia, you awake." she then hears Ichigo's voice and wipes the tears off her face. " I should be fine." Ichigo sat near the bedside. Rukia didn't look at him. "If Byakuya was here, he would kill me right now." he said while laughing. Rukia smirked. "I would love to see that." Ichigo gently pat her head. "I don't believe that, your gonna go. Ichigo! Ichigo!" he said. Rukia and Ichigo laughed. Then it began to be quiet. Ichigo looked at Rukia and touched her face. "I heard….." Rukia looked at him. "Huh?"

Ichigo just showed a small smile. "Well, while Orihime was busy doing homework in my room, I went to go grab a snack for her until I took a peek through Yuzu's room and saw that you and her were talking about…" he paused at his words and stood up, not looking at Rukia. Rukia thought about what Yuzu and her were talking about.

"_Rukia, may I ask you something?" Rukia looked at Yuzu. "What?" Yuzu looked at her with concern.. "Are you in love, with Ichigo?" This made her heart beat fast. "Um…eh…why would you say that? Of course, not! Ha..hahaha…Ichigo?NO WAY!" Yuzu didn't laugh. "Rukia stopped and clenched her hands. "Yuzu, even if I did…it would never work out. I'm just a shinigami. I'm not alive. I'm just soul in a Gi-Gai. Ichigo is human. Orihime is Human, I…I…don't belong here, with him. They make a great…couple…anyway." She was struggling with her words. "Me and him, are just great partners, that is all." Yuzu gave Rukia a hug. "No. Don't say that. You are something to Ichigo. I can see it. Orihime is nice but to tell the truth. You were always there for him from the beginning ." _

Then the thought bubble popped. Rukia shook her head. Ichigo heard Rukia giggle. "Yuzu, was just playing around.I don't; like you." Ichigo rubbed his head. Then I was hearing wrong." Rukia nodded. In the inside, Rukia was hurt. She didn't want to say a thing, even though she really wanted to but she didn't have the courage to say the truth. "Hey, when your better, do you want to come and hang with me and Orihime to the movies?" Rukia just smiled. "Um…Okay." Ichigo patted her on the head. "Great" With both of them smiling, Orihime hid in the shadows and frowned at what she see's n front of her.


	2. is it worth a try to confess

"**Is it worth a try to confess"**

_One Week Later…_

"RENJI!" Ichigo was on the floor while he was held down by Renji.

"This is what you get for Rukia's injuries!" Ichigo was in pain. Rukia watched as Ichigo suffered. "Rukia, why did you tell them that-" "Sorry, Ichigo, but Byakuya noticed the bandages so yeah.." Byakuya just smiled. Orihime was worried about Ichigo. "Renji, let go him now." "Alright, captain." Renji let go of Ichigo and Ichigo held his bruises. "To tell you the truth, Ichigo, I invited these two to come because I wouldn't want to be left out while you and Orihime make out." Rukia teased. Orihime started to blush and Renji was cracking up. "Next thing his going to be up on her tonight." Renji!" Rukia pinched his cheek. Ichigo crossed his arms. "Dumbass," he said. "What did you say!" Renji hit him in the head. All Byakuya did was close his eyes and sighed.

Inside the theater, Rukia watches as Ichigo and Orihime quietly playing around with each other while the movie was on. She rolled her eyes thinking that Ichigo being such a love bug is a worst idea. Like the first time he asked Orihime out, while Rukia was right beside him.

"_Orihime…uh…." Rukia rolled her eyes at the fact that she had to see Ichigo do this right in front of her. Orihime looked at Ichigo and also looked at Rukia, wondering why she was right beside him. Rukia hit Ichigo by the head. "Just say it" Ichigo looked at Rukia but then faced Orihime. "I…Would you go out with me?" Orihime was surprised. "I know it seems a little weird bringing Rukia along but she wanted to make sure I do what I needed to do and--," he paused when Orihime touched his lips with her finger. Orihime smiled. 'It's alright. I'm glad…..that it was worth to try to confess to me." Rukia backed away from the two and just waved a good-bye and walked off. Rukia started running home. Her heart was crushed when he actually did it. But all she can do now is just be happy for them._

Rukia shook the thought off when Renji tapped her on the head. "So, when did little miss Kuchiki start sniffing jealousy?" Rukia jumped in her seat and turned and looked at Renji. Both faces were so close together that Renji started to blush. With Rukia, she slapped him in the face. Byakuya see's the coupled up pairs and just sighed and continued to watch this boring movie on the screen. Rukia stood up from her seat and looked at Renji. "This day sucks, I'm going home!" Everyone stared at Rukia as she left and Ichigo was confused. Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you going to go after her?" Ichigo rubbed his forehead. " I have to, stupid Renji can't even watch her." He got up and left Orihime. Both Renji and Byakuya see's this and they walked over to Orihime. "Yo!" Orihime looked up at Renji. "Let's just go somewhere else while Ichigo finds that idiot, kay?" Orihime just nodded and left with them.

Ichigo ran through the town, trying to find Rukia. He even yelled out her name. "Damn, where the hell did she go." He then started to walk through the bridge and he finally found her. She was sitting at the place where his mother died, watching the water flow through the surface. "Hey Rukia!" Rukia notices Ichigo coming but just continued staring at the lake. Ichigo finally got to her area and patted her head. "Stop going to places on your own." Rukia crossed her arms and didn't bother talking. "Oh. Now your giving me the silent treatment." Rukia still didn't even say a word. "Killjoy." "Carrot-head." Ichigo gave her a mean look. "What did you call me!?" Rukia said again. "Carrot-head!" At this, Rukia wasn't sure what she was what she was doing and she suddenly kissed Ichigo. Ichigo was wide-eyed with her reaction. Rukia pulled away and stared at her hands. Ichigo didn't say a word. "Sorry…I just did that on purpose..I overreacted..um…sorry." Ichigo grabbed Rukia by both hands and pull her in for a long hug. "Ichigo?"

Orihime, Renji, and Byakuya were heading towards to wherever Ichigo and Rukia were. "So, Orihime , how long have you and Ichigo been together?" Orihime smiled. "About….a month" Renji looked at her weird. "What? Just a month. I seriously thought that it's been more then that." Orihime shook her head. Then she started to frown and wanted to ask Renji a question. "I know your child-hood friends with Rukia and you both stayed together for awhile, but what makes her so special, even Ichigo stays by her side still." Both Byakuya and Renji looked at each other and then Renji just shrugged. "You see Rukia is not like other girls, she loves to hang out with men. Well not like that but she is sort of tomboy, in a way. But you know, when she was around everyone, me and now with all of you even with Ichigo, she makes a great friend to hang around with. She doesn't back down on being the one to be protected, but she encourages herself to save others while she's hurt. Rukia is one heck of a crazy girl, don't' cha think?" Orihime kind of understood what Renji explained to her. But then she realized how Rukia was so important and accepted that information into her brain. Byakuya interrupts the conversation and points out. "There they are." Orihime looked at the spot and was quiet.

Ichigo kept her in a embrace, he held her small body close to him. "I had a feeling you were lying to me, you do like me?" Rukia tried to get out of his embrace but he still he held her. Ichigo then touches her face. "What an idiot. Keeping your feelings inside, is a bad thing but.." Ichigo then let go of Rukia then suddenly fireworks were in the sky. Ichigo helped her up but then patted her on the head. "I'm sorry." "Huh?" Ichigo couldn't look her in the eye. Rukia stared at him. At the corner of her eye she see's Orihime, Renji and Byakuya arriving. Orihime's expression on her face looked shocked. Ichigo noticed what Rukia was looking at but looked at her. "Rukia..I..I can't have that relationship with you, I can't…I just can't. I consider you as my partner, a close friend and a family member of the Kurosaki family." Rukia notices tears come down Ichigo's face and watched him kiss her on the forehead, and walks away. "Ichigo." Orihime called out. Ichigo looked back and smiled. "I had fun today, Orihime , I'll see you at school tomorrow." He walks off. Orihime was concerned about Ichigo. She saw tears in his eyes as he passes by and she walked over to Rukia. " Rukia…" She seee's a smile on Rukia's lips and this pissed Orihime off.

"What did you do to Ichigo?" Once she asked that she slapped Rukia on the face. Renji see's this and holds Orihime back. All Rukia did was laugh. Orihime notices tears falling down her face. "Rukia, tell me." Rukia didn't look at her. "Tell me what just happened, why did you make Ichigo--" "YOU WON ORIHIME! YOU WON!" Orihime just stared at Rukia. "You have Ichigo's heart! He loves you! Why don't you go chase after him and comfort that dumbass crybaby!" Orihime was still quiet. Renji watched as Rukia yelled at this kind girl. As much as he doesn't want Rukia to be hurt, emotions from Rukia isn't the thing he can help out with. "It's not my fault that Ichigo is crying, that's his emotion." Rukia kneeled on her knees. "Orihime. Can you please take care of Ichigo?" At that request, Orihime didn't understand. As Rukia walked away, Orihime was in tears and Renji hugged her. "Oh…Ichigo…Rukia.," she said as she buried her face in Renji's chest.


	3. Departure

**Chapter 3: Departure**

The next day, Ichigo and Orihime arrived in class, all happy and smiley. Once they arrive, they see Rukia in front of the class. "Oh! Kurosaki! Inoue! Please take your seats, Kuchiki has an announcement," the teacher ordered them to do that, and they listened. Orihime notices Ichigo and Rukia not even looking at each other but she still waved a "Hi" to Rukia and Rukia did the same. "Kuchiki, why don't you explain your news." Rukia nodded and slowly turned to face the class. She stared at everyone. Her friends she has met, the people who were close to her and everyone who made her laugh and smile. She had to say what she wanted to say. "I'm sorry to say this to all of you but I made great friends. Sadly, this is my last day of school here, and I'm not sure when I'm coming back. Maybe, never." Everyone in the class were shocked, even Uryu, Chad, Orihime and also Ichigo. Orihime looked at Ichigo, then she gave a look to Rukia who was also looking at her. Rukia gave Orihime the stare of "You know what to do when I'm gone" look. Orihime remembered and nodded. Rukia closed her eyes and showed a small smile. In Orihime's thoughts, "Why now? Rukia….do you know how much your hurting Ichigo, right about now."

Ichigo stared at Rukia and suddenly stood up from his seat. "Rukia, your not serious, are you?" Everyone in class were silent and looked at the two. Rukia crossed her arms. "I'm not lying, I'll probably never come back." Ichigo hit the desk with his fist. "Just because of me, isn't it?!" Everyone started to whisper to each other about what's going on. "Hey, Ichigo, don't yell at Rukia like that." Uryu told him. Rukia gave him a weird look and Ichigo was confused. "What are you talking about, you need to clean your damn ears, I'm moving away with my family, I'll be fine, buddy," Rukia smiled. Ichigo thought that maybe she forgot what he told her last night. Did she forget? No. She could have been acting so he won't notice. But the way Rukia acted, didn't seem like she was sad.

After school, Rukia was getting hugs from her friends as she said her good-bye's. Ichigo watched her. He was in deep thought, thinking about only Rukia. Orihime touched Ichigo's shoulder and looked at him. "Spend time with her, before she leaves for the soul society." Ichigo looked down to the ground. Orihime then puts her hands to her hips. "Come on! Ichigo, do it…just for me..Rukia is a great friend to the both of us at least let yourself hang with her just a bit, it's okay with me." Ichigo looked at Orihime. Orihime smiled.

That night, Ichigo went in his room and he see's Rukia packing some of her things. He leaned his back on the door and crossed his arms. Rukia see's him and stops packing. She sit's on his bed and looks straight at him. Under the bed, Kon sneaks a peek at the conversation. Ichigo notices that Kon was under the bed but he didn't bother telling him to leave. "Ichigo. Thank you for letting me stay. I appreciate it." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "This is your home, too" Rukia stared at him. Ichigo gave out a sigh and walked over to Rukia and sat by her. " So, you decided to go back to the soul society?," he asked.

Rukia nodded. " I see." Ichigo layed his head on her shoulder. Rukia sat there and didn't bother moving Ichigo away. "Ichigo?" "Hmm?" "Can I play the guitar, one last time?" Ichigo laughed a little. "Go ahead." Ichigo got up and grabbed his guitar and handed it to Rukia. "I practiced playing this one song while you were having your lovey dovey time with Inoue." Ichigo pinched her cheek lightly. "Oh shut up. She only needed help studying and I could barely give her a kiss." Rukia laughed. " Your horrible, haha," They both were quiet again but between them it seemed like their friendship was back to normal. Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Play a song," he asked. Rukia positioned the guitar the way Ichigo showed her. Then she played. The tune of the song she played sounded sad. As she played, Ichigo thought he knew the song but he didn't remember the name of it. It sounded so sad that this song that Rukia played, bothered his mind. "Don't go, anymore.." When Ichigo said that Rukia looked at him and stopped playing. "Don't go.." Ichigo took the guitar away from her, slowly placed his hand on her face. Both faces close together and this time he kisses her. Rukia cried as they both kissed during the night. It felt so wrong to her. To him, he didn't want to let her go. Rukia stops the kiss but her face was still close to Ichigo's. "Please…stop…" She slapped him gently but left her hand on his cheek. " You….shouldn't have kissed me, it's more harder to say…good-bye.." Both had tears in their eyes. " Rukia, please don't go.."

Ichigo layed his forehead on her shoulder. "Please.." Their cries of sadness was suffering the both of them. Rukia tries to give a smile and pushes him away from her gently. "Good-bye, Ichigo." She grabbed her things and jumped out of the window to meet up with Renji and Byakuya to go back to the soul society. As she left, Ichigo was crushed in the heart, he really didn't want her to leave. Kon watched as Ichigo cried more and he cried himself. "Oh Rukia, you leave this carrot-head like this, he won't be able to smile again."

_Four months later…._


	4. I'm coming for you!

**Chapter 4: I'm Coming, for you!**

Ichigo sat at his desk, staring out the window, looking at the sky. It was almost summer vacation but it won't feel the same, without her, it's different. No hitting. No teasing. No warnings about a hollow. No love or hate relationship. Ichigo Kurosaki became a single man again. Orihime and Ichigo broke up because Orihime couldn't go on with the relationship they were having.

"_Im sorry, Ichigo.." Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Orihime..wait…you don't-" "I'm breaking up with you, I don't think it's right for us to be together, even if I wanted to." Ichigo was quiet. " Rukia…maybe she's waiting. I stole you from her. Before she left, she told me I won your heart or something like that and she was wrong." Ichigo looked at thte sky. " She said that?" Orihime nodded. "And.." SHe was in tears already. "I want you to be happy, and smile again, because she makes you smile more than I do, and I can see that." Ichigo looked at her but smiled and gave her a hug. Orihime hugged him back. The last comfort from him. The one she loved but can't have that one and only heart. The last moment she will cherish will forever belong to someone who has a stronger heart . Orihime started to wipe her tears away and she gently hit Ichigo on his shoulder. " Go get her back, this time, by yourself." There was a gate to the soul society that appeared in front of them. "I asked Urahara to make one whenever someone needed to go there, go on, Ichigo." Ichigo looked towards the ground and shook his head. "I can't."_

Ichigo shooked that memory off his mind and got all his stuff and decided to skip class. Orihime watches him leave through the window and stares. "So you have decided, be careful ..Ichigo." Chad and Uryu went up to Orihime. "Where's he going," Chad asked. "To save Rukia Kuchiki, the love of his life." Uryu raised an eyebrow. "Orihime, you think of weird ways to put it(sighs) he is going back to the soul society, isn't he?" Orihime jumped in joy and smiled. "Correct." Uryu fixed his glasses. "Change of personality, huh?" Orihime laughed and smiled.

_Ichigo..bring Rukia back…_

_Convince her that this time…_

_You love her..Tell her_

_Let her be the one to make you smile again.._

_Because your nothing without her…_

As Ichigo ran through the Rukon district, he was already in his shinigami form and then he switched to his bankai form to run even faster. He had a feeling that he might fight anyone from the thirteen court guards because of his journey back, to come get Rukia. He jumped over the Hakuto gate that blocked his path, got through the maze towards the seireitei and reached to his destination.

"Im coming, Rukia!"


	5. It's better for me…and for u

**Chapter 5: It's better for me….and for you…**

At the Kuchiki Clan Mansion

Renji felt a spiritual pressure near by and took out his zanpakuto. "Roar! Zabimaru!" He stepped out in the entrance of the house and was surprised. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Ichigo pointed his sword at Renji and smiled evilly. "I'm taking back, Rukia." Renji laughed. He then started to attack Ichigo. "Hmm, I don't think she wants to go back!" Ichigo dogded his atack. Renji attacked again. "Why do you want her to come back? What is she to you? How can you make her smile again?" Ichigo didn't understand why he asking him questions like that. To Ichigo, that irritated him. But at Renji's questions he knew how to answer it. "Renji, I love her!" Renji was caught off guard at his answer and Ichigo attacked him and Renji dropped on the ground. "Enough!" Both Ichigo and Renji looked at who has said that. Byakuya stood there looking at the both of them and Ichigo noticed Rukia standing next to him. "Rukia."

"Ichigo! Go back home! You don't belong here!." she yelled. Ichigo didn't understand. "Rukia, I came here-" "No, I told you before, I…finally said good-bye to you for good!" Renji noticed Rukia's expression. Ichigo dropped his sword. Your just gonna hurt me again, or should I say, always". This hit Rukia in the heart. She then clenched her fist. "Ichigo. Please leave." Ichigo looked at Rukia . "No. Not until you come with me." Byakuya took out his zanpakuto but Rukia stopped him. "No. Brother. This is my problem." Renji got up from the ground when suddenly Rukia appeared in front him. Her flowing long hair, her pure white kimono, and her white blade zanpakuto, was an amazement. "Rukia, stop, don't hurt him." Rukia turned and looked at Renji. " I'm going to have to, since he doesn't listen." A bright wave of spiritual power formed around Rukia. Byakuya crosses his arms and watch as his sister forms into her power. "Bankai." Her zanpakuto was replaced with a scythe. Her eyes bright blue, an expression of sadness. Ichigo picked up his sword and brought out his hollow mask. "A fight you want is a fight you get, but if I win. I'm taking you back." Rukia smirked. "Darn. You don't want to train, Ichigo?" Ichigo remembered her saying the same words. He decides to attack. Byakua and Renji stood at the side, and watched this epic battle. They finally separated from each other and took a short break. "Give up, Ichigo!" Or I have to kill you! Go back to Orihime!" Ichigo shook his head. "Even if you said that, there s no reason for me to be with her. She broke up with me, so I could go to you." Rukia didn't believe this.

"Liar!" "I'm not lying! Believe me, Rukia!" Rukia put down her weapon. "Ichigo, I know Orihime, I know what she wants. I don't want to take it from her." Ichigo changed back to his normal form and so did Rukia. Everything seemed so depressing now. Ichigo heart felt crushed and so did Rukia's. How can two people face their hearts in such a hurtful way to each other? Renji walked up to Rukia. "Sorry Ichigo, but she can't leave, Captain Yamamoto, ordered her to stay in the soul society, she cannot visit the world of the living, anymore." Ichigo looked straight at Rukia and all Rukia did was close her eyes. "He is right." Ichigo felt a more stronger spiritual pressure and he notices all captains appear in the area. Captain Ukitake, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Mayuri, Unohana,

Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Komamura and also the head captain yamamoto were there. "Ichigo, you should no longer have Rukia around in the real world, as of today, this will be the first and last time you will see Rukia Kuchiki. You are still a substitute soul reaper but you will be fighting alone when it comes to hollows. Rukia is now under a law, for which she will never be connected to you." Ichigo was wide eyed when he heard the rule. He looked at Rukia who was staring at the ground. "Fine..I'll leave…but Rukia." Rukia finally looked up. "As far as we are apart. I'll still love you…no matter what." A bright light appeared behind him and he went through it. Rukia ran towards the light but it disappeared, Ukitake touched Rukia by the shoulder. "Im sorry, Rukia, but we had to do this for your own good." Everyone left Byakuya's mansion, except for Rukia and Renji.

Renji crossed his arms. "Well, that's it, that's what he get, ya know" Rukia didn't face Renji. Renji sighed at the thought of Rukia being so sad at the moment and he went behind Rukia and hugged her from behind. "Rukia..I'm sorry….that this had to happen." He felt Rukia's tears fall on his wrist and hugged her a little tighter. "Renji…I don't want to let go of him…..I want to be still connected to him….I want him…..to….stay by my side" Renji buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. He didn't have a thing to say to her because he loved her, but he couldn't reveal it to her. As he held her close to him, he tried so hard to comfort her.

"_Rukia……..I'm here for you, as a child-hood friend, to be always near you, you don't just need Ichigo, you got me also." _

_FEW MONTHS LATER_


	6. His Request…

**CHAPTER 6: His Request…**

Rukia sat on the hill where her and Kaien used to hang out together.

"Kaien, I hate to feel this way. It's been so long now. And I still remember him. It's like with you..I..I..couldn't forget." She felt the wind blow in her face. She looked at the clear sky and watched the rain, pouring on her face. She closes her eyes and remembers the time her and Ichigo kissed. All the memories replayed in her mind of her and Ichigo. Then all of a sudden a bright light appears in front of her. "Why is this appearing?" she looked around to see if anyone was around. She knew she had a rule but she went through it. She ran through karakura town, and was heading for Ichigo's house. In thought…

"_I have to see him, I can't take it anymore. I don't care about the rule I have in the soul society!"_

She finally arrived in front of his house. But she see's a sign in front of it. "What's this?" She went over to the door and it was opened. She went inside and looked around. No furniture. And no one was there. She headed for his room and noticed that his stuff were gone, too. "Ichigo…." she dropped to the floor and lightly punches the floor. Then suddenly she see's Kon. "Kon?" "Rukia!" Kon gave a hug to Rukia and Rukia hugged the little bear lion. "That bastard just left me here when they all moved out. He left me, a note and a guitar." Rukia looked around and found the guitar, near the wall. She noticed the note and she opened it. Kon looked at her. As she read.

_Play the guitar_

_Play that song "Dai Dai"_

_Sing a long_

_As were apart, were still connected_

_As I said, "I love you"_

_I mean it_

_Since were distant now_

_All I can do is nothing_

_Because..I know you_

_Will run back to me._

_That's why leaving something behind, is just a memory of me._

Rukia grabbed the guitar and started playing. The song he requested and the song she played before she left. She sings while tears fall down. Kon was in tears, too.

"Please…don't go anywhere."

Outside, someone hears her sing. He looks up to the open window of his room.

THE END


End file.
